Absolution
by Misty3
Summary: They said Spike would come back. They never mentioned how...


Summary: They said Spike would come back. They didn't mention *how*.   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Author Notes: I had some issues with the way Buffy ended, but on the whole it was fine, because it was the end of the show and had to be done a certain way. And then I heard that Spike was to become a regular on Angel, and my brain boggled. I couldn't think of how the writers would make this happen without erasing everything that was achieved in Season 7, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
  
Feedback: Will be loved at either my e-mail address (Neblina2000@aol.com) or my livejournal (http://www.livejournal.com/users/behindblue_eyes/).  
  
Story Notes: Takes place after Chosen.   
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon: the Great and Powerful. Misty: the Small and Meek.   
  
Absolution  
  
By Misty  
  
Hello, Buffy.  
  
Wha — Spike? Is that really you?  
  
In the flesh, love.  
  
Oh, my god. Spike!  
  
Whoa! Take it easy on me, Slayer! It's not every day a man gets through an apocalypse. I've still got a few tender parts. Mmm. It feels so good to hold you, Buffy.  
  
What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!  
  
Well, now that you mention it…  
  
Oh, I know, you were dead to begin with. You know what I mean. God, I thought the hellmouth took you with it. How—  
  
Shh. No more tears. You never have to worry about the hellmouth again.  
  
Giles says there's another one in Cleveland. Can you imagine? Not five minutes after we closed the first one and he's mentally reserving plane tickets to a place even worse than Sunnydale! He just assumes that I want to keep slaying even now that I'm not alone. All of our money was in Sunnydale First National and all we have left is what was in our wallets. Looks like it's back to the Doublemeat for me… Spike, all of Mom's art and pictures are gone. We don't have anything of hers left at all. And Dawn, she's talking about going to England with Giles and I can't slay and look after her and keep food on the table –  
  
Buffy, you're babbling. Take a breath. Slow down. The one in Cleveland was just a back-up, in case the one in Sunnydale fell through. Literally, it seems. Don't worry; it won't trouble the locals anymore. Null and void after our little showdown.  
  
How can you know that? Never mind, just hold me.  
  
Gladly. God, I've missed this. So soft. You smell so good…  
  
*Hotel California* shampoo. It was complimentary with the room key. Apparently, not just a catchy title. Spike…about what happened in the hellmouth…what you said…  
  
Yes, Buffy?  
  
It's just…I really do love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, but—  
  
Oh, Buffy. You never loved me. You just said that so I would die happy and you wouldn't feel guilty about using me to seal the hellmouth. And you knew I was dying, didn't you? You knew I was going to die the minute you handed me that amulet.  
  
Spike…  
  
You could've let Angel wear it, but Angel's Angel, and you weren't willing to give that up were you? Faith would've taken it, gladly, but you've hurt her enough. Sent her to prison, put her in a coma…she was your sister before you had one, and you destroyed her life. Hell, *you* could've worn it…but twice is really one too many times to die for a cause isn't it?  
  
It wasn't like that, Spike.  
  
No? Then how was it, Buffy? Why did you let me die?  
  
I didn't *let you* do anything. You practically demanded the damn thing—  
  
It's all right, Buffy. I understand. I was expendable.  
  
No, Spike, you were never—  
  
A vampire falls in love with a Slayer, accepts the return of his soul for want of her, and returns just in time to fight the First Evil? Right, that just reeks of coincidence.  
  
Spike, you're holding me too tight. Loosen up, okay? You're back, that's all that matters now. And what are you talking about?  
  
One vampire with a soul is exceptional, but *two*? What is it about you that inspires so many people to do so many stupid things, Buffy? How many Potentials were killed because you sent them into the pit? Twenty? Thirty?  
  
Forty-one. And Anya.  
  
But Angel never actually *wanted* the soul, did he? I suppose that makes a difference. Prophecy can be such a subtle thing. All in the details, really…  
  
Prophecy?  
  
Yes, love, but don't you worry your little head about it, hmm? Prophecies don't concern you anymore. You've already had your daily allowance, I'd say.  
  
Spike, let go of me. Something's wrong.  
  
No. I'd say everything was just fine. More than fine. I've been wanting to get my hands on you for *so _long_*. This has to be slow, prolong the experience a bit. Huh. You might even like it by the end.  
  
*Spike!*  
  
No. Not Spike. Never Spike. Just his flesh. Just his body. Sacrificed willingly…by *you*, Buffy. I had hoped for something with a brogue, but this'll do in a pinch.  
  
No!  
  
He was still all tender and juicy inside from our summer together. All frightened and alone deep inside, where you couldn't see. Where he wouldn't *let* you see. He welcomed his ending, welcomed the release from this world. He was thrilled with it, waiting to see if he would take Angel's place in destiny, just as he had with you…He smiled until this body was dust, and *I* came to take it away from him. Then he screamed and went to Hell. You sent two lovers to Hell, Buffy. This one brought it back with him.  
  
Get…off me! Help!  
  
Go ahead, struggle, it'll only hurt worse, and I'll only squeeze harder. This body likes to give pain, and it feels *so* good…Ah…That was the first rib gone. Scream again, slayer dear, scream again. Ooh, two for the price of one, that time!  
  
Fought…you…*won*…  
  
Won? Oh! So that's what laughter feels like. I'd forgotten. No, you silly girl. I'm *evil*. *The* Evil. Capitalized. You can't defeat Evil. You just beat my army; bunch of sacrificial goats the lot of them. Evil is eternal, Buffy. Forever. Do you know what it's like to live forever and never touch? Never feel? Never get to even fucking *smell*? It does things to a person. Makes *them* do things to people…Like your Spike. Another thing I have in common with this body you so thoughtfully gave me. When someone's denied something for so long, they learn it's best to just *take* it instead. So now, I'm taking your life, Buffy, and everyone else's.   
  
...*no*…  
  
Crack. Crack. You really had no idea this was coming? Didn't tie the loose ends together? Spike's feeding making him strong again, turning other vampires just in case I needed them. The Turok-Khan army waiting until you arrived to attack *en masse*. Angel's little *deus ex machina*….Willow being allowed to fulfill the Potentials. The balance of power shifted so dramatically it tore open existence, and let me out to play…Xander would have figured it out eventually, you know. It's always the ones hiding on the fringes who see everything. Well, that's why we have Caleb, isn't it? I've had eons to plan this, Slayer. Don't you think I've covered all my bases?  
  
Ah!  
  
Your lung's going, isn't it? All that precious blood filling up the airways…dribbling down, bubbling up. Give us a taste, love…Mmm… As sweet as I remember…  
  
…can't…breathe…  
  
Didn't you just hear me tell you that your lungs were punctured? Won't be long now…I've dreamed of this moment, you know. Beings without bodies can dream. I've seen death happen, and caused it more, but to *feel* it... Oh, god. Here it comes.  
  
…oh…  
  
Oh.  
  
...oh…angel…  
  
Oh…*yes*. Yes. Daddy likes that. I want more. More blood next time, much more. Definitely stopping by LA to thank those disciples for passing along the Amulet. I bet Willow'd make a juicy treat, and she's always willing to open her door to a lost friend. Aaahh. This is going to be…neat!  
  
Was it good for you, too, Slayer? 


End file.
